Idiot's Paradise
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Sequel to: Don't Kiss Me! Sora and Taichi have entered their final year of high school and everything seems fine but when unusual circumstances ensue will Sora's fears and doubt be the end of them? Who's this girl who wants to borrow Taichi? Discontinued.


Idiot's Paradise!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The sequel to "Don't Kiss Me!" my first Taiora ^_^v I come up with the best titles right? LoL ^^;;  
  
Anyway I know everyone's wondering when he or she is going to actually come out and say: "I love you!" I don't really know ^^;; I mean I hate rushing important as an emotion such as love! It's something that progresses through time and commitment.  
  
Because of this I don't like rushing romance in my fics ^^;; Even if it's a romance fic! @o;; ---stubborn Hikari  
  
This fic takes place a few months after the prequel ended and they have started a brand new year of high school! So they have freshly began their senior year and Taichi now goes to Sora's school ^_^v  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Taichi! Gomen, did you wait long?" a pretty girl inquired, out of breath as she ran towards a boy with wild unkempt hair. Giving her an annoyed pout, the boy crossed his arms and whined, "I thought you were going to ditch me or something! Is this how you treat the love of your life?"  
  
  
  
Tossing him a skeptical expression, Sora smacked him with her bag before taking his arm, "Such a drama queen! Maybe I should find a more considerate boyfrie--"  
  
  
  
She was cut off as he abruptly hugged her from behind. Snuggling up against her, he whispered into her hair, "Don't even joke. That's too cruel." She smiled and leaned back into his waiting arms, "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
  
  
'Never,' Sora thought, as they made their way down the crowded Odaiba Street. 'I'm so happy...I don't ever want to let go of you...Taichi...' she smiled at the mention of his name. With every breath, she inhaled hope and happiness but that's not everything love is about and she knew that, because that other side everybody fears would be part of her life before long.  
  
  
  
The last few months had been the happiest she could remember. Though Taichi and her had met by accident, she still remembered how he had saved her that fateful Monday morning. And tormented her with his constant appearances until she realized that she didn't mind them. She needed him.  
  
  
  
Laying her head against his shoulder as they walked, Sora sighed peacefully thinking, 'This year will be a good one...Taichi....Taichi will be with me always...I only want him...'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora-chan!!" Mimi greeted her best friend with a tight squeeze and asked, "How was your summer? Oh, I missed you so much in America!"  
  
  
  
"Mimi!" the redhead hugged back and smiled, "I missed you too."  
  
  
  
"Isn't it great Sora? We're seniors now! Lord's of the school! Soon we'll be on our ways to universities and creating our careers!" the other girl beamed in excitement.  
  
  
  
The last year of high school, it was certainly thrilling for most who were looking forward to meeting their destinies but a deadline for others who weren't sure of what to do. In either case everybody was exhilarated because high school would be over soon.  
  
  
  
"Hmm," Sora murmured thoughtfully, "I don't care where I am as long as Taichi and I are together..."  
  
  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Mimi snorted, "Oh, boy! You have it bad don't you? But still! Even if you have a boyfriend you can still think about a bright future!"  
  
  
  
"I guess," Sora, answered unsure of herself. She couldn't think of a future without Taichi. The thought of him leaving her had always been pushed farthest away in her mind, but the reservation was still there. 'What will I do? Without him...?' Longing for someone like Sora did is impossible to explain with words being completely accurate. It's a feeling of needing that person more than anything, a pain while your beloved one is gone but immense joy when he or she is around.  
  
  
  
"Class is about to begin! Please take your seats!" the sensei ordered and the students clambered to attention. "Good, you should be ready and alert! This is your senior year."  
  
  
  
Sitting down, Mimi tossed Sora a worried glance at the intense expression she wore. 'What could make her so anxious?' the pink-haired girl wondered but her thoughts were interrupted as the teacher's voice boomed. "As seniors you have quite a bit of responsibilities. Not yet adults but far from children. This is the step before going out into the world and finding yourselves. What you do this last year will be the stepping stone of your future!!"  
  
  
  
All the class was silent, in deep contemplation about their expectations, except one young woman. Eyebrows arched in puzzlement and mouth forming a frown she thought, 'Taichi would never leave me. Would he?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go! Go! Yagami!! Gooo!!" the crowd cheered on, as Taichi whizzed past the last forward. Watching her boyfriend play soccer down on the field, Sora covered her ears in pain, as the girls in her gym class squealed, "Yagami- san!! Sooo cool!!!"  
  
  
  
"Quite popular I suppose," Mimi mumbled impatiently, her ears also sheltered by her hands. "But you don't need to shriek at the top of your lungs!!"  
  
  
  
"Hehe," Sora giggled a bit, glancing shyly at Taichi as he made another goal. "He's popular yea. It sorta makes me feel special having such a cool boyfriend. I know I shouldn't care but I've never had other girls envy me before." She felt special. Only having Taichi close made her feel that way but him being so popular was even better.  
  
  
  
"Hn," Mimi smiled at her friend kindly, noticing the glow in her eyes. "Whatever Sora but he's still a baka."  
  
  
  
"But he's my idiot, you know?" Sora answered blushing somewhat proud.  
  
  
  
"Your idiot? Yea that's true," Mimi agreed but her next statement caused her friend's blood to freeze, "But it's sorta bothersome to have such a popular boyfriend. There's always other girls trying to steal him away and one of them might actually do so."  
  
  
  
"I--" Sora's eyes dilated, Mimi's comment sinking in. 'It's true...'  
  
  
  
"But Taichi would never do that. He loves you a lot!" Mimi reassured the next moment, but her voice was lost as Sora was sinking farther and farther away, into the clutches of her own uncertainties.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"So Yagami! Nice game!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks Tetsuya! Seeya tomorrow man!" Taichi shouted back to his friend, about to leave the musty locker room.  
  
  
  
"Hey dude!" Tetsuya called him back, "You wanna go out with me and some guys tonight?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I already made plans," Taichi answered and walked out into the hall. Humming as he made his way out of school, he was surprised to find Sora waiting for him at the gate. "Sora-chan! You didn't have to hang around!" he exclaimed, pecking her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Gomen ne Taichi, I just thought we could walk home together?" she asked expectantly but was disappointed when he frowned and responded, "I'm sorry Sora but I already made plans. Can we do it tomorrow? Tomorrow for sure! We can walk home together everyday okay?"  
  
  
  
"I-It's fine," she quickly replied, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. "Tomorrow for sure...right," she tried to sound cheerful and pushed him on, "Go now. I don't want to make you late."  
  
  
  
"A-Are you positive?" Taichi questioned, giving her a concerned hug. "I don't have to-"  
  
  
  
"Go silly! I'll be fine! It's not like I own you!" Sora urged, trying to laugh it off. "Hurry before you really are late!"  
  
  
  
"O-Okay," he nodded and took off down the street, "I'll make it up to you Sora! Tomorrow we'll go on a date!!"  
  
  
  
"Yea...sure," she waved, her joyful demeanor fading as he left. "I shouldn't be so selfish.he has his own life. I can't expect him to be around constantly...stupid me!" she scolded herself. 'But I just want...to always be with him. I'm so selfish. What's wrong with me?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Taichi! You're late!" a feminine voice complained, with the stomp of her foot.  
  
  
  
"Gomen! Gomen! Sheesh!" Taichi sighed, scratching his head. "Let's just go ne? I'll buy you some ice cream."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Why are my own thoughts so complicating? Whenever I think, the more I get confused!" Sora scowled, her mind in a loop. Missing the bus and having to walk home, she was in a sour mood and her pestering worries weren't much comfort.  
  
  
  
Watching a couple pass her on the sidewalk, her heart sank gradually as she remembered what had happened earlier. 'Damnit Sora! He just couldn't walk you home! It's not the end of the world, what is wrong with you?? You'll see him tomorrow!' her brain screamed internally.  
  
  
  
"Why do I let my fears plague me like this? Shouldn't I...? Don't I...? Have faith in my own boyfriend?!" she bellowed, causing a street vendor to shrink away from her.  
  
  
  
"Neee!! Taichi! Don't eat anymore of my ice cream!!" a soft voice whined in irritation.  
  
  
  
Her head up in a flash, Sora scanned around for the source, her heart racing, 'Taichi?! Where?!'  
  
  
  
"Stingy!" the voice was loud and brash, letting Sora find its owner easily. A few yards away from her, striding down the street was Taichi, along with a very cute brunette girl attached to his side.  
  
  
  
Her feet coming to a halt so did her heart as a stunned hand flew to her mouth. Watching as they walked farther and father away from her, Sora's thoughts raced as she exclaimed, "It can't be!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: He, a little cliffy to keep you wanting more ^^ That is if you do want more ^^;; I'll only write chapter 2 if I get 10 Reviews because I'm not sure if I really like this fic and if no one reads it then I have no reason to go on.  
  
So please Review if you like it!! Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
